leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VOY Season 2
Episodes Summary Season two of embraces a slightly darker and more serialized tone than that of season one. Recurrent themes of tension and mistrust between the Starfleet and Maquis crews, although largely resolved in the season one episode , once again resurface in and . Inter-crew relations are brought to a head while under intense, continuous attack by the Kazon in , and when Janeway is cajoled into initiating a Maquis-led idea of a deal between the and the warring Kazon factions, narrowly averted disaster is enough to quell the two crews into a marriage of Starfleet ideals and ethics. Indeed, increased, and more dramatic conflict between Voyager and the Kazon is the main feature of the second season, aided and abetted as the Kazon are by the vengefully villainous and by now, more Cardassian looking Seska. Her vendetta against Janeway brings Voyager to the brink of destruction more than once during the season in , , and , and culminates in the season finale when Voyager s crew is marooned by Seska and Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim on a world inhabited by creatures and prehistoric humanoids. Alongside the Seska/Kazon story arc of the second season sits another spy in Voyager s ranks. Michael Jonas, a disillusioned former Maquis crewmember assigned to engineering is revealed to have been secretly communicating with Seska as she attempts to seize control of Voyager. Events leading up to the exposure of Jonas traverse the entire middle of the season, as does Tom Paris' apparent malcontent and ultimate decision to leave Voyager (revealed in as an attempt by Tuvok and Janeway to ascertain who the spy is). With Seska and the conflict with the Kazon as central themes, the rest of the season continues to develop the main characters, and more particularly their relationship to each other. Of singular note is the birth (in ) of Ensign Samantha Wildman's baby, Naomi, but firm bonds and friendships develop between individual crew members as the series continues to evolve and find its feet. A connection between Paris and B'Elanna Torres is hinted at as she confides past mistakes to him and communicates concern at his increasingly errant behavior in . Paris also finally makes peace with Neelix when forced to work together to ensure their survival in . Kes and The Doctor's relationship solidifies in and , and Kes's trust in Tuvok is pivotal when dealing with her burgeoning and uncontrollable mental abilities in . Tuvok and Neelix continue to make the perfect "odd couple" but their pairing takes on special significance when a transporter accident fuses them into a single being in . Finally and conclusively, Janeway and Chakotay find a common understanding, and any allusions to a romantic interest between the two is finally laid to rest in . "I didn't feel as if I could have a love-affair with the second-in-command because, I had to get these people home.. I got them lost, and I really couldn't be doing things in the Ready Room" : – Kate Mulgrew (speaking at Sacramento, USA Convention 2003 (uploaded on YouTube)) A few of these relationships, though in their infancy in season two would go on to become increasingly important as the series moved on. Season two encompassed a dark time for the franchise, with dwindling audience numbers, and still no obvious signs of a singular direction producers wished the series to go in. Problems of direction can be seen with the one and only appearance of the female Caretaker, Suspiria, which was included as a possible "get-out" clause should the series ultimately fail. Appearances by John de Lancie as Q and Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker in were obvious attempts to re-invigorate the series, but episodes such as where Paris breaks the warp 10 barrier and evolves into a "salamander" did little to silence Voyager s critics. It is perhaps indicative of the conundrum facing producers at the time, that the heavy reliance during the second season on stories involving the Kazon (never a popular species with fans) was quietly relinquished as Voyager moved beyond Kazon territory at the start of season three. The species would be revisited retrospectively in season seven's , but apart from brief appearances in season four's , season five's and a couple of conversational "nods" in season four's and season five's , the Kazon were not heard of again. Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 4. * Four episodes – , , , and – were filmed as part of the first season, but were held over to air during this season. In the UK, these four episodes were originally screened and released on video as part of season 1, with and beginning season 2. * Discounting the episodes that were moved from the first season to this season, filming on this season began on . ( ) * Four episodes produced during this season were intentionally kept back for the third season. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 169) These episodes were , , and . ( ) * Characters which 'crossover' from other incarnations of Star Trek: William T. Riker and Q in . Credits Cast Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also Starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Crew :The following credits are based on the '''production' order of the episodes. Note that "Projections", "Elogium", "Twisted", and "The 37's" were filmed as part of season one.'' Based Upon Star Trek Created by * Gene Roddenberry Created by * Rick Berman * Michael Piller * Jeri Taylor Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith Line Producer * Brad Yacobian ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Co-Producers * Kenneth Biller ("Dreadnought” – “Basics, Part I") * Wendy Neuss ("Projections” – “The 37's") Producers * Brannon Braga ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Merri Howard (credited as Merri D. Howard beginning with "Deadlock") * Peter Lauritson ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Wendy Neuss ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Supervising Producers * David Livingston ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Peter Lauritson ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") * Brannon Braga ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Executive Producers * Rick Berman * Michael Piller * Jeri Taylor Executive Story Editor * Kenneth Biller ("Projections” – “Meld") Music by * Paul Baillargeon ("Lifesigns") * David Bell ("Projections", "Persistence of Vision", "Meld", "The Thaw") * Jay Chattaway ("Twisted", "Non Sequitur", "Maneuvers", "Death Wish", "Threshold", "Investigations", "Innocence", "Tuvix") * Dennis McCarthy ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Initiations", "Parturition", "Tattoo", "Cold Fire", "Resistance", "Prototype", "Alliances", "Dreadnought", "Deadlock", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") Director of Photography * Marvin V. Rush, ASC ("Projections” – “Deadlock", "Tuvix” – “Basics, Part I") * Douglas H. Knapp ("Innocence” – “The Thaw") Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * Daryl Baskin (every third episode after and including "Twisted") * Tom Benko, ACE (every third episode after and including "Elogium") * Robert Lederman (every third episode after and including "Projections") Unit Production Manager * Brad Yacobian First Assistant Directors * Jerry Fleck (even-numbered episodes from "Elogium" through "Innocence") * Arlene Fukai ("Tuvix") * Louis Race ("Basics, Part I") * Adele Simmons (odd-numbered episodes) Second Assistant Directors * Michael DeMeritt ("The Thaw", "Tuvix") * Arlene Fukai ("Projections” – “Innocence", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") Casting by * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA * Ron Surma Original Casting * Nan Dutton, CSA Casting Executive * Helen Mossler, CSA Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Set Decorators * Leslie Frankenheimer ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") * Jim Mees ("Projections” – “The 37's") Visual Effects Producer * Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisors * Joe Bauer ("Resolutions") * Ronald B. Moore (even-numbered episodes) * David Stipes (odd-numbered episodes from "Projections" through "Deadlock") * Edward L. Williams ("The Thaw") Post Production Supervisor * Dawn Velazquez Supervising Editor * J.P. Farrell Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda ("Projections” – “Deadlock") Scenic Art Consultant * Michael Okuda ("Innocence” – “Basics, Part I") Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant * Rick Sternbach Make-Up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore Art Director * Michael L. Mayer Set Designer * Louise Dorton Assistant Editors * Lisa De Moraes ("Tuvix") * James A. Garrett ("The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") * Eugene Wood ("Resolutions") Visual Effects Coordinators * Michael Backauskas ("Elogium", "The 37's") * Joe Bauer (odd-numbered episodes except "Resolutions") * Arthur J. Codron (even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur" through "Basics, Part I") * Ziad Seirafi ("Resolutions") Visual Effects Series Coordinator * Edward L. Williams (all episodes except "The Thaw") Visual Effects Associates * Arthur J. Codron ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Cheryl Gluckstern ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Master * Alan Sims Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Scenic Artists * Wendy Drapanas (even-numbered episodes) * Jim Magdaleno (even-numbered episodes from "Projections" through "Maneuvers"; "The Thaw") Junior Illustrator * Jim Magdaleno (even-numbered episodes from "Prototype" through "Resolutions", except for "The Thaw") Video Coordinator * Denise Okuda Hair Designers * Suzan Bagdadi ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") * Josée Normand ("Projections” – “The 37's") Make-Up Artists * Tina Hoffman ("Elogium” – “The 37's", "Non Sequitur” – “Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire” – “Resistance", "Death Wish” – “Threshold", "Dreadnought” – “Lifesigns", "Innocence", "The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") * Gil Mosko ("Innocence” – “Tuvix") * Greg Nelson ("Projections", "Twisted” – “Initiations", "Parturition” – “Tattoo", "Maneuvers” – “Prototype", "Alliances” – “Meld", "Investigations” – “Deadlock", "The Thaw” – “Resolutions") * Mark Shostrom ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's” – “Non Sequitur", "Persistence of Vision” – “Cold Fire", "Resistance” – “Death Wish", "Threshold” – “Dreadnought", "Lifesigns", "Deadlock", "Tuvix” – “Basics, Part I") * Scott Wheeler ("Projections” – “Twisted", "Initiations” – “Parturition", "Tattoo” – “Maneuvers", "Prototype” – “Alliances", "Meld” – “Investigations", "Deadlock", "Innocence", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") Hair Stylists * Karen Asano-Myers ("Projections", "Twisted", "Initiations” – “Parturition", odd-numbered episodes from "Tattoo" through "Resolutions") * Laura Connolly (even-numbered episodes from "Persistence of Vision" through "Basics, Part I") * Shawn McKay ("Elogium", "The 37's") * Patricia Miller ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Barbara Minister ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Wardrobe Supervisors * Camille Argus ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur'" through "Basics, Part I") * Carol Kunz ("Elogium", "The 37's", odd-numbered episodes from "Initiations" through "Resolutions") Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, CAS Camera Operators * Joe Chess, SOC ("Projections” – “The 37's") * Doug Knapp, SOC ("Initiations” – “Deadlock", "Tuvix” – “Basics, Part I") * Ron E. High, SOC ("Innocence", "The Thaw") Chief Lighting Technician * Bill Peets First Company Grips * Randy Burgess ("Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") * Bob Sordal ("Projections” – “The 37's") Key Costumers * Matt Hoffman ("Elogium", "The 37's", odd-numbered episodes from "Initiations" through "Resolutions") * Kimberley Shull ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Persistence of Vision" through "Basics, Part I") * Jamie Thomas ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur" through "Basics, Part I") * Tom Siegel ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Initiations” – “Parturition", odd-numbered episodes from "Tattoo" through "Resolutions") Music Editor * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor * Jim Wolvington Sound Editors * Miguel Rivera * Masanobu Tomita * Ruth Adelman Post Production Sound by * Modern Sound Visual Effects Assistant Editor * Elizabeth Castro ("The Thaw" – "Basics, Part I") Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinators * Cara Colombini ("Initiations" – "Death Wish") * Cheryl Gluckstern ("Projections" – "The 37's") * ("Alliances" – "Basics, Part I") Production Associates * Kristine Fernandes ("Projections" – "The 37's") * Zayra Cabot ("Projections" – "The Thaw") * David Rossi * Sandra Sena * Eric A. Stillwell ("Basics, Part I") Pre-Production Coordinator * Lolita Fatjo Stunt Coordinator * Dennis Madalone ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's” – “Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire” – “Resistance", "Alliances", "Threshold", "Investigations", "Deadlock", "The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") Location Manager * Lisa White ("The 37's", "Initiations", "Tattoo", "Death Wish", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") Science Consultant * Andre Bormanis Main Title Design by * Santa Barbara Studios * Dan Curry Colorization * CST Entertainment, Inc. ("Cold Fire") Filmed with * Panavision Cameras and Lenses Motion Control Photography * Image G Digital Optical Effects * Pacific Ocean Post ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's") * Digital Magic ("Twisted", "Initiations” – “Basics, Part I") Special Video Compositing * CIS, Hollywood Computer Generated Imagery * Pacific Ocean Post ("Threshold") Computer Animation * Amblin Imaging ("Threshold") * Santa Barbara Studios ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Cold Fire", "Death Wish", "Lifesigns") * VisionArt Design & Animation ("Non Sequitur", "Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire", "Dreadnought") Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Computer Generated Effects * Amblin Imaging ("Twisted", "Parturition", "Prototype", "Investigations") * Digital Muse ("Deadlock", "Innocence", "Basics, Part I") * Foundation Imaging ("Basics, Part I") * VisionArt Design & Animation ("Basics, Part I") Uncredited * John Agalsoff – Boom Operator/Sound Cable Person ("Resistance") * Gail Arias – Choreographer ("Lifesigns") * Jamie Arias – Choreographer ("Lifesigns") * Karen Asano-Myers – Hair Stylist ("Resistance") * John Baldwin – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Elogium") * David Bernard – Sound Cable Person ("Resistance") * Ben Betts – Video Playback Operator ("Resistance") * T. Blue – Second Unit Sound Cable Person ("Resistance") * Roger Bourse – Lamp Operator ("Resistance") * Sal Butera – Pool Technical Adviser ("Twisted", "Non Sequitur", "Meld", "Lifesigns", "Tuvix") * Ron Calvaruzo – Extra Grip/Second Unit Second Grip ("Resistance") * Ian Christenberry – Lamp Operator ("Resistance") * Richard Chronister – Special Effects Artist ("Resistance") * Brian Cooper – Lamp Operator ("Resistance") * Dick D'Angelo – Swing Gang ("Resistance") * Michael DeMeritt – Second Assistant Director ("Resistance") * Jay Devlin – Extra Grip/Second Unit Crab Dolly Grip ("Resistance") * Jon Djanrelian – Craft Service ("Resistance") * Doug Drexler – Model Maker ("Lifesigns") * Kathryn S. Eisenstein – Original Casting * Robert Eyslee – Lamp Operator/Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Resistance") * Danny Feld – Still Photographer ("Resistance") * Anthony Fredrickson – Model Maker ("Lifesigns") * Tom J. Furginson – Swing Gnag ("Resistance") * Peter Hapke – Camera Operator/Extra Camera Operator ("Resistance") * Herrera – Set Security ("Resistance") * Rick Hester – Special Effects Laborer ("Resistance") * Ron E. High – Camera Operator/Extra Camera Operator ("Resistance") * Matt Hoffman – Set Costumer ("Resistance") * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi – Makeup Artist ("Tuvix", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") * Chris Ishii – First Assistant Camera Operator ("Resistance") * Amanda Karnes – Special Effects Artist ("Resistance") * C. Lee – Hair Stylist ("Resistance") * Dinah LeHoven – Second Assistant Director ("Resistance") * David Lombardi – Extra Costumer ("Resistance") * Scott McKnight – Assistant Chief Lighting Technician/Second Unit Chief Lighting Technician ("Resistance") * Scott Middleton – Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Resistance") * – Sound Cable Person/Boom Operator ("Resistance") * Tom Moore – Extra Grip/Second Grip ("Resistance") * Gil Mosko – Lab Tech Makeup Artist ("Resistance") * John Nesterowicz – Set Assistant Property Person/Second Unit Property Master ("Resistance") * Frank O'Hea – Painter ("Resistance") * Dave Quashnick – Makeup Artist ("Resistance") * Erin Regan – Extra Costumer/Second Unit Costumer ("Resistance") * Greg Renta – Property Lead Person ("Resistance") * Charlie Russo – Set Property Person ("Resistance") * George Santo Pietro – Crab Dolly Grip ("Resistance") * Stu Satterfield – Transportation Captain ("Resistance") * Fernando Sepulveda – Property Lead Person ("Resistance") * David Sireika – Second Grip/Second Unit Key Grip ("Resistance") * Mark Stimson – Special Effects Artist ("Resistance") * Phil Stirling – Sound Cable Person ("Resistance") * Michael Stradling – Extra Camera Assistant/Second Unit First Assistant Camera Operator ("Resistance") * Thomas E. Surprenant – Makeup Artist ("Resistance") * Ken Suzuki – Lamp Operator ("Resistance") * Karen Thomas-Kolakowski – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Elogium") * Wil Thoms – Special Effects Artist ("Resistance") * Ira Toles – Second Unit Video Playback Operator ("Resistance") * Pat Vitolla – Extra Grip ("Resistance") * Lazard Ward – Set Security ("Resistance") * R. Stephen Weber – Makeup Artist ("Resistance") * Scott Wheeler – Makeup Artist ("Resistance") * Wainani Young-Tomich – DGA Trainee ("Resistance") See also * VOY Season 2 UK VHS * VOY Season 2 US VHS * VOY Season 2 DVD * VOY Season 2 performers External link * cs:Druhá sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 2 fr:VOY Saison 2 nl:VOY Seizoen 2 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 2 sv:VOY, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons